Prologue/Nikita framed
On Earth in an alley two SCIS officers are on patrol and then they see a person dealing with drugs and they walk out to arrest the person when they're both shot by a sniper particle rifle, as the person looking through the scope is Agent Mears and she walks out of the room she was in and then she's surrounded by three SCIS officers and then she smiles and beams away instantly. Then at Starfleet Command the time is 1500 hours Admiral Kira is in a meeting about the Wraith attacking the Forcus system along the Klingon border, as Admiral Martin is briefing Admiral Kira, Admiral Janeway, General O'Neill on the Wraith assault. The Wraith are here in the Forcus system their goal is to cull Forcus III now Chancellor Martok has dispatched General Worf and a fleet of Klingon warships to the planet to combat the Wraith Hive ships, General Carter is heading out later today with the 7th Tactical Wing to reinforce the Klingon fleet says Jack as he looks at Typhuss. Then Admiral Janeway looks at him. How many Wraith ships are we expecting? Admiral Janeway asked as she looks at him and then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. 20 ships maybe 25 says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Admiral Martin looks at Admiral Janeway. And the Klingons are sending a fleet of 34 warships, battle cruisers, and birds of prey and General Carter is leading a fleet of 45 Starfleet vessels as well so that outnumbers the Wraith fleet Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Janeway looks at them both. All right I want regular meetings on this situation as it progresses we'll reconvene at 1400 hours tomorrow dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she and some other Admirals get up and leave the room. John walks over to Typhuss. Hey the reason I didn't mention this to Admiral Janeway is because I wanted to talk to you about it alone John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at John. He hands him the padd. There was another attack two SCIS officers were put down by a particle sniper rifle the person who did this used an Asgard transporter technology and you're never going to guess who it was that killed them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the screen and it shows Nikita. No, Nikita would never do this, she couldn't says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I had the same shock as you from what I could tell her record is like clean as a whistle no sign of something like this I assure you Typhuss I've got my best person working on this feed because this isn't her style and if you want you can join in on it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and nods. I have to find Nikita before anyone else does and help her clear her name says Typhuss as he looks at John. Nikita is running from SCIS officers that are chasing her and she dodges some of their phaser beams from their type 3 phaser hand units as she gets into an alleyway and gets away from the pursuing officers. Damn it she got away Detective Rollins says as she puts the phaser back into its holster.